


A Gifted Wardrobe

by AlwaysObsessed682



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysObsessed682/pseuds/AlwaysObsessed682
Summary: As a child Daisy rarely received clothing from anyone. Then she found a family.Set up to be a 5 Times Daisy Was Given Clothes and the 1 Time She Gave Them Away type fic but I haven't written the last two chapters yet so for now there's just the 4 chapters.
Kudos: 17





	1. Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 takes place during Season 1  
> Chapter 2 takes place during Season 2  
> Chapter 3 takes place post Season 7  
> Chapter 4 takes place between Season 2 and 3 (Simmons and May are gone and Daisy has had her makeover)  
> Chapter 5 takes place during some imaginary period of time during Season 4 when there wasn’t a crisis going on.  
> Chapter 6 takes place years in the future post Season 7

1 Coulson

"Where's Skye?" Coulson asked as he took a quick headcount.  
"I'm here." Skye announced as she entered the cargo hold.  
Coulson gave her a once over, quickly glanced around at the rest of the team and then brought his attention back to her. "You sure you don't want to grab a jacket?"  
The team was in Norway, where the current outdoor temperature was about 15 degrees F. Everyone was all bundled up in winter jackets, hats, and gloves.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. This is enough." Skye gestured to her outfit consisting of a lightweight sweater with no less than 2 sweatshirts layered over top. The hoods of which were pulled tightly over her head in lieu of a hat.  
"Okay," Coulson looked like he wanted to argue but thankfully dropped the issue. "Let's go."  
Skye was relieved that no one pressed her outfit choice as they all made their way down the cargo doors and off the plane. The truth was that she didn't have a jacket. Or a hat. Or gloves. They weren't very high on her priority list, living in a van, in sunny Los Angeles. She had a few sweatshirts, light sweaters, and one old raincoat for when the weather was a bit more unfavorable, but that was all she really needed.  
As she walked out of the plane and into the cold winter air of Norway she was chilled almost immediately. Her attempts at layering did absolutely nothing to block out the cold. She tried drawing her sweatshirts around her as subtly as possible before following the rest of the team.  
Barely a half an hour later they were all gathered in the small town square. FitzSimmons were going back and forth about something sciencey that Skye couldn't even begin to understand. Her attention was focused elsewhere, a shop across the street. A small selection of knit hats were on display. Skye was formulating a plan to sneak across the street and buy one without the super spies noticing her when her SO's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.  
"Skye? Are you even listening?" Skye turned around.  
"What? Yeah." The whole team looked at her expectantly, obviously waiting for her input on something. "Um...can you repeat the question."  
Ward sighed as FitzSimmons began explaining the problem again, pulling Skye with them to show her what they needed her help with. Ward and May following behind.  
Coulson allowed the team to go on ahead of them as he looked across the street to try and find what had caught Skye's attention.  
Skye was trying to follow along with Fitz's science ramblings when her hoods were quickly pulled down off her head. She shrieked as something cloth was unceremoniously shoved over her head and eyes. She yanked whatever it was off her head and spun around to face her attacker.  
Coulson stood there sheepishly holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' position.  
"What the hell, Coulson?" Skye demanded attempting to regain her composure.  
“You looked like you needed it.” Coulson explained, gesturing to the cloth she still held in her hand. Skye finally looked at what she was holding to find that it was a purpley/pink knit hat, one of the ones from the shop window. “I’m betting you didn’t need a lot of winter clothes in LA.” Skye shook her head as she put the hat back on, pulling the hoods over it for the extra protection. Coulson nodded in understanding and handed her a pair of black knit gloves as well. “You’ll want these too.”  
“Thanks, AC.” Skye gave him a smile as she took the gloves and pulled them onto her freezing hands.  
Several hours later the team found themselves at the nearest SHIELD facility for debrief. Coulson pulled Skye aside as they were getting ready to leave.  
“Follow me.” He led her down a few hallways before entering what looked like a large supply closet. He started digging through one of the boxes with no explanation.  
“What are you-” Coulson cut her off by handing her a jacket.  
“Here try that on.” Skye inspected it briefly before shrugging it on. It was a standard SHIELD issue winter jacket, identical to the ones the rest of the team had been wearing earlier. “Does that fit okay?”  
Skye zipped it up and stretched a few different ways to test the fit. “Yeah, I think so.”  
“Good. We can’t have our teammate freezing to death in the field.” Skye gave him a grateful smile. Coulson made sure she had a SHIELD issue pair of snow pants, winter boots, gloves, and another hat before leading her back to where the team was waiting for them. Skye took one look at the clothes in her arms before following behind him. She was starting to feel more and more like she belonged here.


	2. May

2 May

May knocked quickly on the door, checking the time as she did so.  
“It’s open,” her trainee called from within. May entered the room to see Skye sitting on her bed pulling on her combat boots.  
“Wheels up in 10,” May informed her as Skye started lacing up her boots.   
“Copy that.” May watched her for a moment longer before heading to the hanger.  
Skye made her way back to her bunk after a successful mission, looking forward to taking a nice long shower. Upon her arrival however she noticed a pair of boots sitting on her bed. They looked new. Skye frowned in confusion before stripping off the boots she was currently wearing and swapping them for the new ones. She wiggled her toes a bit and jumped up and down a few times. They fit really well, better than her other ones, and were quite comfortable. After thoroughly testing them she took them off and continued her original plan of showering and changing into a comfy pair of sweatpants and an old sweater.   
She glanced at the boots again before it suddenly clicked, where they had come from. She smiled as she slid them back on and exited her bunk.  
May sat alone in the quiet cockpit of the Bus, just enjoying the solitude. A gentle knock on the door cut through the silence. May turned her head towards the door slightly as it slid open and Skye made her way into the cockpit.   
“Thank you,” She said as she sat down in the chair next to May.  
“Yours were too big,” May had lectured her once on the importance of properly fitting gear, but Skye had thought her boots fit fine.  
“How-” Skye was trying to wrap her head around how exactly May was able to tell the fit of her boots.  
“You wrap your laces around the top of your boot,” May explained. “Means that your boots aren’t tight enough around your ankles.”  
"I didn't realize," Skye said quietly. "That's how my boots have always been. All my shoes actually. They were always a little big. Room to grow, so I wouldn't have to buy them as often." May raised an eyebrow.  
"When's the last time your feet have grown?" Skye let the question hang in the air, allowing a brief silence to form between them.   
"How'd you know what size to get?" Skye looked at her SO curiously. May didn't answer, but Skye could've sworn she saw the hint of a smile on the woman's face.   
"Alright, keep your secrets." Skye laughed softly as she rose from the copilot seat. "Thanks for looking out for me."  
"Training at five." May called before Skye could exit the cockpit.  
"Goodnight, May."  
"Goodnight, Skye."


	3. Daniel

3 Daniel

“Surprise!” Daisy walked into her and Daniel’s apartment to find that Daniel had thrown her a surprise party. Well, it would’ve been a surprise party, if there was anyone else there besides himself. Daniel stood alone in their relatively small living room. He was holding a gift box and there was a banner above his head reading: Happy Birthday!  
“Hi,” Daisy greeted, walking over to him. “You know surprise parties usually have more than one person in attendance.” Daniel chuckled and caught her lips in a quick kiss.  
“I know, but I figured you’d like this better. You said you didn’t want to make a big deal of it.”  
“This is perfect.” Daisy kissed him again. As they pulled apart Daniel led her towards the couch, handing her the present as they sat down.  
“Happy Birthday, Daisy.” She smiled at him before carefully starting to unwrap and open the gift box. She pulled out what she suspected was a shirt. Unfolding it revealed it to be a pink t-shirt with ‘Quake is my hero’ written across it in black all caps lettering. Daniel started laughing quietly as she read the shirt.  
“Oh my god,” Daisy couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “Shouldn’t this be for you?”  
“You assume I don’t already have one.” Daniel said as he unbuttoned his shirt a bit to reveal that he was in fact wearing his own ‘Quake is my hero’ shirt. Daisy groaned as she saw it.  
“I can’t believe you.” She stated, shaking her head. Daniel buttoned up his shirt and gestured back to the package in her lap.  
“There’s something else.” Daisy turned her attention back to the box to find that there was another small wrapped item in the bottom of the box. She unwrapped it slowly, giving Daniel a side-eye.  
“Is this what I think it is?” He only smiled as she finally freed the gift from it’s wrappings. It was a belt buckle. That looked to be perfectly sized to fit on her utility belt. She turned it over in her hands. The front of the belt buckle was decorated with a Q.   
“Happy Birthday, Quake.” He laughed at her exasperated reaction to the nickname.  
“If you keep that up then when your birthday comes around everything is going to be addressed to Danny Boy.” She threatened teasingly. He pulled her in for a kiss.


	4. Mack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of vomiting

4 Mack

When Daisy woke up she quickly realized things were about to get messy. She barely had time to sit up before her stomach emptied itself onto her bed. “Shit.” she took a few deep breaths to try and ease her nausea. It didn’t work for long and she found herself racing to the ensuite bathroom to expel more of her stomach contents. After sitting on the bathroom floor for a while, Daisy deemed it safe to exit the bathroom. She rinsed her mouth out with some water and went to deal with the mess that was her bed. Slowly she started to strip off the soiled sheets careful to not to get anything else dirty. She didn’t get too far into the process before the smell started making her feel even more nauseous. She decided to get clean sheets from the storage closet instead. Maybe a brief walk would make her feel better. Daisy made it about halfway to the storage closet before she had to make a rapid detour to the nearest toilet. As she sat in the bathroom half leaning on the toilet she noticed for the first time that she was drenched in sweat and shivering violently. “Fever.” She whispered to herself. “Should probably take something for that.”  
One thing at a time. Daisy pulled herself to her feet to continue her journey for clean sheets. A few minutes later she found herself on the couch in the common room. She intended just to rest for a moment, hopefully rid herself of the dizzy feeling that had started since she left the bathroom. The next thing she knew Mack was gently shaking her awake.  
Mack wasn’t sure what woke him up but when he reached for his phone to check the time he found that it was missing. He figured he must’ve left it in the common room. He briefly debated just going back to sleep and getting it in the morning but something told him he should go get it now.  
Entering the common room he found Daisy curled up on the couch asleep. He moved closer to her and saw she was shaking and had what looked like a vomit stain on the front of her shirt. He placed the back of his hand to her forehead and frowned at the heat. Glancing around he saw his phone on the coffee table. He called Bobbi who answered blearily.  
“Daisy is sick, can you come to the common room?” She confirmed she was on her way and Mack turned his attention back to his partner. He hated to wake her but she needed to get some medicine in her and maybe get a change of clothes. He shook her gently.  
“Daisy. Daisy you gotta wake up for me.” Daisy groaned as she slowly woke and opened her eyes.  
“Mack?” Her voice was weak.  
“Hey Tremors.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. Daisy looked like she wanted to cry.  
“Mack, I threw up.” She sniffled. Mack chuckled.  
“It’s okay. You’re sick. Bobbi is on her way.” Daisy shook her head.  
“I threw up in my bed. I tried to clean it up.” She blinked back some tears, “Coulson’s gonna be mad at me for making a mess.”  
“He won’t be mad Dais.” He looked up as Bobbi entered. “Bobbi is here. She’s going to help you get changed and I’ll see about cleaning up your bunk.” Daisy just nodded too exhausted to argue.  
Bobbi helped Daisy to the bathroom and wiped her face with a cool damp cloth. She threw up an additional two times before Mack entered the bathroom with some clean pajamas he had grabbed from Daisy’s bunk. Bobbi sent him down to medical to get some fever reducer and a thermometer. She helped Daisy into the clean clothes and held her short hair back as she threw up again. At this point her stomach had long since been emptied and she was mostly just gagging up bile.  
Mack came back with the meds and handed Bobbi the thermometer. 101.7 not bad but not great. Daisy swallowed the meds compliantly and dropped her head back down to rest on Bobbi’s shoulder.  
“C’mon Tremors.” Mack kneeled down next to her and gently gathered her into his arms. “Let’s get you to bed.” Daisy curled into his chest as he lifted her off the bathroom floor.  
Daisy didn’t remember Mack and Bobbi putting her to bed but she woke up feeling significantly better and found herself in Mack’s bunk instead of her own. Before she had the chance to even think about getting out of bed Mack came in with a cup of tea and a box of crackers.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” He set everything down on the nightstand and placed his hand on her forehead, he was relieved to feel that her fever had broken.  
“Better,” she pulled the blankets around her tighter, “but your room is freezing.” Mack laughed and moved over to his closet. He pulled out a crew neck sweatshirt and handed it to her.  
“Here, try that.” Daisy smiled as she pulled it on. It was huge on her, she looked like a kid wearing her dad’s clothes, but it was warm and comfortable.  
“You’re never getting this back.” Of that Mack had no doubt. “Thanks, Mack. For the sweatshirt and for last night.” Mack smiled.  
“That’s what families do.” He gestured to the tea and crackers. “Try and keep those down, okay? Bobbi is going to come up soon and take your vitals but she thinks you probably caught the 24 hour flu that's been going around.” Daisy sipped the tea slowly as Mack went and retrieved her laptop for her.  
A few weeks later Mack found Daisy lounging in the common room on her laptop wearing a familiar sweatshirt. “You know, that kinda looks like my sweatshirt.” He teased her.  
“Nope,” Daisy shook her head, laughing a bit, “This is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be FitzSimmons but I don't know when it'll be posted.


End file.
